Curiosity killed the cat
by atlagirl1234
Summary: Now that Song has been pushed out from her comfort zone, will Zuko open up and tell her what she longs to know? ((Pairing: ZukoxSong "Sonko")) ((I know this is LONG overdue, And i've even gotten a request for more, But i've had writers block *EXCUSES* and i've been kinda sorta busy.. *MORE EXCUSES* But thanks for waiting so patiently, And i hope this one is acceptable. :)


Song's nimble fingers worked at braiding her long hair as she hummed a melody of a song her mother had taught her at a young age. But as she tied the tightly woven braid, her eyes examined the sumptuous room. It was grand to say the least, and to imagine it was only guest bedroom. Just as each room she had been in during her stay, it was screened with red and clad with gold. It was well known which colors were the symbol of this nation. Not a single detail of the room seemed to be overlooked, from the well defined door nobs to the sheer curtains that allowed the morning sun to shine through to wake her each morning.

Song's mind quickly traveled to the previous events that had happened to get her into this part of the world. It was almost unreal...

_Song opened the door as she tied her robe to hide her night clothing from the visitor, It wasn't often anyone came to visit her at this hour. The sun hadn't even woken itself yet... She opened the door with a furrowed brow, this had to be rather urgent. And she only became more worried as she was greeted by the Firelord, He had visited her every single day he had been in their village, But usually not until her shift at the hospital had ended. _

_"Oh, Hello, Zuko. Is something the matter?" _

_"Oh-! No, Sorry.. I had to come see you, i'm actually about to start back to the Palace.." Song noticed his tone trail off along with his eyes. Song tried to be happy, She should be grateful he had come to see her for this long, But all she could focus on was how much it hurt to think of him going. He had been in the Earth Kingdom with her for two whole weeks, But it was too nice of a thought of Zuko staying with her always..._

_"I understand, Thank you for telling me." Song boldly took the sleeves of his robe and pulled him to her, Her arms snake under his and around his waist, her head resting against his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen for a moment out of surprise, but melt into her touch, his arms gently wrapping around her._

_"You can come with me.." _

__Those were the words that brought her into this dream-, With a bit of convincing from her Mother.

The memory brought a smile to Song's lips, She flattened the creases on her kimono before leaving the room and out into the open hallway, She was greeted with the sight of busy servants walking down the hall on a clear mission to do that of which they were told. "Good morning, Miss Song." a servant humbly bowed to her as greeting.

"Oh-!" Song wasn't used to such gracious treatment, She wasn't quite sure how to react.. But she accepted it with a graceful bow in return and a light chuckle. "Good morning."

"Would you like for me to get you anything before breakfast?"

"No thank you. Would it be alright if i looked around?" Song asked curiously, she didn't want to do anything that would be considered rude. She hadn't even been here for twenty-four hours.

"Yes, I'll have someone fetch you when Breakfast is being served."

"Thank you." And without another word being said the Servant girl bowed her head before rushing off to do her work. So she did likewise and began wandering off, being cautious to not get lost.

Her eyes followed each painting on the wall as she took slow steps, she was taking her time to examine each well thought out detail. There were paintings of people, people from the royal family, Some of which she knew, but others she had to assume or leave without recognition. Unconsciously Song would turn corners into hallways as she would look. Soon she had realized what she had done, It wasn't hard at all to realize she had lost her way back to her room.

Song wandered down hallway after hallway, She was growing frustrated with how careless she was being.. But her worries wiped away at the sight of a man adorned in royal attire. She allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips as she walked closer, but it was clear to her he was completely focused on the painting he was looking at. As she grew nearer she realized it was the family portrait she had spotted earlier. All she could name in the photo was Firelord Ozai and she assumed the little boy was Zuko. She gently took his hand as she stood by his side, her soft touch seemed to have been what broke Zuko from his daze, his gaze snapped towards her, But he eased at the recognition of whom had grasped his hand. He slid his hand out from hers and grasped her shoulder, gently pulling her in front of himself. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she was placed in front of him, his chin rested against her shoulder as each of their eyes seemed to lock with the painting.

"You were so young.." Song broke the silence as she leaned back against him, She hadn't heard him mention anything much of his family, So she wasn't sure of what to say. Maybe his family fell apart... But why? a loss? a feud? She was utterly clueless...

"Yeah.. That was a long time ago.."

There was one difference that stood out from then and now, But it couldn't have been a lovely subject judging by past conversations with him, he seemed to be a bit touchy with the story of his scar... "It was before-..." Song abruptly stopped, how could she have even thought for a moment that it was a good idea to mention something of the sort?

"My scar." Zuko finished her sentence calmly, but a hint of bitter- or even regret was found in his tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. You deserve to know." Zuko interrupted her, "I was thirteen.." He began with his expression holding strong as his glare met with the painting of his father. He took a deep breath before he started continuing on. But footsteps choked out his words. His gaze met that of a servant, who bowed before speaking;

"Firelord Zuko, If you are ready than breakfast will be served."

Zuko nodded before letting his arms fall to his side, but he reached out and took her hand before leading her along behind the servant.

Song looked at Zuko with childish eager hidden behind her dark hues, She wanted to know the story of his past, she longed to understand his pain so she could help him bear it, But she wouldn't dare prod at the subject. Maybe it was fate that she didn't know.. So she quietly followed behind.


End file.
